


Enfrentando Desafios

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [5]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, classificação T pq palavrão como sempre, domesticidade, um pouco de fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Joui não esperava que seu casamento com César fosse trazer tantos problemas.Nem que seu marido estaria a seu lado contra eles.Terceira parte da série Eu e Você, Juntos por Acaso.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Kudos: 13





	Enfrentando Desafios

**Author's Note:**

> olá queridinhos, cheguei com a próxima parte, espero que gostem!
> 
> como sempre, alguns avisos:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as tradiçõs xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   
>    
>  o mais importante: 
>   * esse trabalho faz parte de uma série, mas não acho que tenha muito problema se for lido individualmente
> 


Reuniões faziam parte dos deveres regulares daqueles que ocupavam o trono.

Pelo menos uma vez por semana, Joui recebia os representantes da cidade, que traziam pedidos e relatórios sobre o que eles precisavam para suprir até a próxima reunião e o que havia acontecido de significante.

Além disso eram necessárias várias reuniões com aliados a cada metade de ano, para a manutenção de acordos e tratados. Às vezes, elas aconteciam em Yamakarasu, na sala de reuniões de seus pais, onde eles organizariam uma festa antes para que pudessem receber os convidados e amaciar o humor deles com comes e bebes típicos de lá.

Outras, eles eram convidados para o reino que estava sediando o evento, e essas eram as ocasiões que Joui mais gostava. Durante as reuniões que Joui não podia participar e com seus pais ocupados, o príncipe podia sair para explorar os as cidades que cercavam os reinos vizinhos.

Disfarçadamente, é claro, e acompanhado de Liz – _que conseguia tirá-lo de dentro dos lugares com facilidade_ – ele visitava parques, lanchonetes, e experimentava a culinária local e todos os pontos turísticos que conseguia. Ele tentava absorver o máximo de cultura que conseguia, pois sabia que não estaria lá tão cedo.

Conforme fora crescendo, Joui tinha cada vez menos oportunidades de sair, participando mais ativamente das reuniões apesar de ainda serem apenas encontros locais.

Completamente diferente da cena terrífica em que se encontrava agora, saída diretamente de um de seus mais recentes pesadelos.

A tensão era tão palpável que Joui sentia que podia cortá-la com uma faca. Os olhares que ele e César recebiam dos outros líderes de reinos aliados eram afiados e inquisitivos, exigentes, procurando alguma falha na figura que ambos se apresentavam. Qualquer desculpa que desmerecesse seu lugar como monarca.

Mas Joui sabia que eles não achariam nada, pelo menos não da parte de César, que encarava a todos de volta calmamente com uma expressão sóbria e composta.

Talvez nunca fosse se acostumar com aquela versão dele, tão polida, demonstrando domínio somente por olhares. Algo que ele mesmo não conseguia fazer.

Sentado ali, os robes alinhados e o cabelo ornamentado, dessa vez não para demonstrar beleza como fora em seu casamento, mas poder. O poder do reino em que se casou. A expressão em seu rosto os desafiando a falar qualquer coisa que o fizesse menos digno de ser consorte.

 _Vão em frente_ , ele dizia, _se tiverem coragem._

E eles não teriam, nenhum dos reinos menores pelo menos, por mais gananciosos que fossem querendo botar seus dedos escorregadios nos tesouros de Yamakarasu.

“E o futuro do reino?” Rei Varian disse, o tom acusatório.

Sua mãe tomou um gole do chá a sua frente, tomando mais tempo que precisava propositalmente, fazendo tudo com a maior calma do mundo antes de colocar o copo de volta na mesa e se virar para ele, “Sim?”

A Rainha Jouki podia não ser uma mãe amorosa como Joui um dia desejara que ela fosse, porém ela era uma mulher forte na política, jogando o jogo como ninguém, fazendo com que as cartas se voltassem a seu favor com poucas palavras.

Seu tom sozinho já era a resposta para a pergunta: Eles deveriam ficar fora disso.

Ele ainda tinha muito a aprender com ela.

“Vossa Alteza certamente não espera que acreditemos que seu reino terá um futuro depois disso, certo?” Rei Varian insistiu, pois apesar de tudo, ainda era um dos maiores reinos comerciantes aliados. Ele tinha poderes de questionar onde outros não podiam.

Joui sentiu a postura se enrijecer quando sua mãe passou o olhar friamente analítico para eles e depois voltar para o monarca que havia falado com a face tão calma quanto um rio no inverno, “Sinto que falho ao ver o problema, Rei Varian. Sugere que meu filho não será capaz de levar nosso legado adiante?”

As sobrancelhas arqueadas de sua mãe deixavam bem claro que ele deveria medir suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

Rei Varian estreitou os olhos, vendo que a Rainha Jouki não facilitaria para ele. Se ele quisesse uma resposta, que fosse corajoso o suficiente para que endereçasse o assunto completamente.

Apesar de todos na sala saberem do que se tratava.

“O Príncipe Joui certamente será capaz de lhes trazer fortuna e honra em seu reinado, _enquanto estiver vivo_ ,” quando a Rainha novamente não ofereceu nenhum comentário a mais, Rei Varian trancou a mandíbula e tomou o último passo, “Porém, quando ele se for, assim como seu... _consorte_ ,” a palavra soou venenosa e Joui sentiu sua mandíbula trincar, “temo que seu trono não terá mais herdeiros legítimos,” ele pausou, “A não ser que seu filho adquira concubinas ou...”

Ou uma segunda esposa, era o que ele iria sugerir, se Joui não tivesse colocado seu copo na mesa com agressividade, chamando a atenção de todos com o barulho da peça rachando em suas mãos. Por sorte não havia se machucado.

O olhar severo de seu pai recaiu sobre ele, mas para Joui pouco importava.

Não era coisa que se falasse, principalmente quando César estava diretamente a seu lado e o homem falava deles como se não estivessem ali.

“Príncipe Jouki,” seu pai o chamou, “controle suas emoções.”

Joui continuou a encarar Rei Varian, os olhos ardendo pela intensidade, porém não disse nada.

“Vossa Alteza tem que aprender que isso são assuntos de adulto,” Rei Varian disse, sorrindo paternalista, “Apenas coisas que devem ser discutidas, obviamente, com seus aliados. Como podemos confiar em um reino que assinou sua sentença ao esquecimento?”

Dessa vez a voz de sua mãe não escondia sua irritação, “Creio que esse assunto pertença apenas aos envolvidos, Rei Varian.” A Rainha se levantou, as costas tão eretas que poderiam usar como régua, “Peço que escutem, pois valerá para todos que ainda possuem alguma dúvida. O reino de Yamakarasu sempre escolheu seus tratados e batalhas cuidadosamente. Não duvidem quando digo que quem insulta minha família com rumores, estará publicamente declarando que não deseja mais ter nosso apoio,” ela disse, as palavras amargas na boca, “Meu filho fará o que acha melhor no devido tempo. O Príncipe Jouki tem total capacidade de suas faculdades mentais e entende tudo que estará em risco com suas ações. Não é necessário que venham a nós para isso. Os tratados deverão continuar em vigor, a não ser que tenham mais algum protesto?”

Rei Varian fez uma careta como se tivesse comido algo azedo demais, porém não mais se manifestou.

Satisfeito, Joui sorriu minimamente para si mesmo.

E a reunião continuou seguindo para outros assuntos.

“Joui Jouki,” ele estremeceu ao ouvir o tom de voz de seu pai e se virou para ver o rosto desaprovador que esperava que fosse encontrar, “Um comportamento inaceitável como esse, sabe o que isso poderia ter nos custado?”

A Rainha agora se encontrava em silêncio ao lado do Rei.

“ _Irresponsável!_ Não aprendeu nada durante todo esse tempo? Como podemos dizer que irá cuidar de tudo se nem ao menos consegue controlar seu próprio temperamento?”

Eram palavras duras, porém merecidas, Joui reconhecia que havia agido por impulso, e mesmo assim não conseguia se arrepender, somente de não ter feito pior e virado o copo no outro.

Viu a expressão de César, a raiva passando em seu olhar quando encontrou com o de Joui, que pediu silenciosamente que não fizesse nada.

Conforme a tensão entre os reinos iam aumentando por causa de seu casamento – principalmente por terem casados dois herdeiros juntos quando tinham tantas opções “melhores” que conseguiriam prolongar a linhagem deles – a possibilidade de um confronto ser necessário se tonava cada vez mais assustadoramente real.

E, por consequência, a pressão sobre seus pais e si mesmo também. Cada vez menos satisfeitos com as atitudes e o progresso de Joui, eles se voltavam para descontar as frustações com palavras duras, porém vazias. Elas não mais incomodavam Joui, porém Cesar, que havia chegado a apenas cinco meses, sentia a amargura para com seus sogros aumentando de forma crescente e constante.

Mais que poucas vezes Joui se viu segurando o pulso de César para tentar acalmá-lo antes que desrespeitasse seus pais. Pois, apesar de tudo, eles ainda eram seus pais e um dos votos de casamento incluía honrar e respeitar seus sogros, então não lhes sobrava muita escolha.

Isso não impedia que César ficasse extremamente irritado com a situação, geralmente indo para a sua sala de computadores ficar sozinho até a hora de se encontrarem no quarto para dormir.

Já haviam discordado algumas vezes, a maioria não era séria e as resoluções vinham facilmente, mas nas vezes que não era, César ficava fora até a hora de voltarem para a cama, onde conversavam o assunto com mais calma até chegarem a um entendimento e irem dormir.

No momento em que entendeu a mensagem, César fechou a cara para Joui também. Podia ver que seus dentes estavam cerrados pela firmeza que seu maxilar estava fechado.

“Eu espero que isso sirva de lição. Observe-nos, e então faça igual. Nenhuma ofensa contra nossa família seria ignorada, porém não devemos agir como adolescentes contrariados,” o tom gélido e reprovador eram uma constante e continuaram assim até que o sermão estava dado. “Não seja uma decepção.”

Só então fora liberado para fazer seus afazeres.

Não poderia mais ir à cidade àquela hora, a reunião havia acabado muito tarde e não era seguro que fossem enquanto os monarcas Jouki estavam fora da distração.

Fizeram o caminho lentamente até o quarto de hospedes onde estavam instalados, Joui via César puxar longas respirações, um exercício para que se acalmasse.

A porta se fechou e César se sentou na almofada, trazendo os joelhos para perto.

“Eu vou tomar um banho,” disse.

Não recebendo nenhuma resposta, Joui foi ao banheiro levando uma muda de roupas.

Daria a César o tempo que precisasse para que se acalmasse.

A água quente ajudou a desfazer alguns dos nós que deixavam suas costas tensas, mas ainda assim não estava nem perto de estar relaxado.

Já era o terceiro dia de reuniões e só agora decidiram falar sobre o problema que tinham sobre seu casamento, os primeiros dias sendo gastos com gracejos e comodidades fúteis.

De certa forma Joui não entendia por que fazer um contrato desses antes das crianças nascerem como era de costume antigamente, tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se vissem o problema que a união traria por serem dois homens.

Ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de falar com César sobre os detalhes do contrato que ele havia mencionado no dia de seu casamento.

Na verdade, não, melhor dizendo, ele havia tido oportunidades, várias, mas Joui não queria arruinar os momentos descontraídos que passavam juntos com um assunto tão pesado.

Joui saiu do banho, colocando seus robes de dormir. O reino que visitavam era bem mais quente que Yamakarasu, se situando mais ao norte da costa, com o frio das águas não atenuando a temperatura estação.

As roupas, portanto, eram feitas de um material mais leve, quase que apenas uma camada fina sob sua vestimenta interna.

Sentou-se em um lado na cama, vendo que César agora tinha os olhos abertos e estava observando ele.

“Eu estava errado.”

César bufou, “Não é o ponto.”

“Eles só querem o melhor para o reino, eu deveria ter me controlado melhor,” ele continuou encarando Joui, dessatisfeito, “Não podemos permitir um acidente diplomático por minha causa.”

“Eu sei,” César disse, o tom dizendo que aquele ainda não era o problema, “Não significa que eu tenha que aceitar o que eles falam.”

Joui ficou confuso por um instante. Talvez César havia se ofendido mais do que ele havia imaginado com o que o Rei Varian havia falado?

“Eu sinto muito pelo que eles insinuaram–”

“Pouco me importa o que falaram de mim!” César quase gritou, mas controlou a voz no último segundo, “Mas o que _eles_ fazem pra _você_!”

Joui sabia na hora que ele estava se referindo aos seus pais agora, “Me desculpa, mas não dá.” E abaixou os olhos.

E era verdade, pois não conseguiria encarar seus pais frente a frente, e não queria que César se metesse no meio pois a situação só ficaria pior.

_Não me faça escolher um lado._

“Você sempre deixa eles falarem a bosta que bem entendem pra você! É por causa deles que você não aceita a pessoa incrível que você é, e eu não posso falar porra nenhuma pra eles, porque você não deixa!”

Joui achava que a sua respiração pode ter falhado um pouco, “Você me acha incrível?”

César o olhou franzindo o cenho, “Sim, eu já te disse várias vezes.”

E Joui achava que ele estava apenas brincando em todas elas.

“Joui,” César se aproximou, se ajoelhando ao lado a cama e de frente para ele, os olhos procurando os dele, “você tem que dar um basta nisso. Essa situação toda só te faz mal! Eles querem que você mude quem você é para agradar as vontades deles, e isso é algo que nenhum pai ou mãe deve fazer.”

Joui evitou o olhar de César, embaraçado por não conseguir confirmar o pedido.

Suas mãos foram soltas e César se afastou, suspirando cansadamente. Quando Joui o olhou, César já estava tirando os robes exteriores, indo em direção do banheiro.

Decidiu que esperaria para que eles pudessem terminar a conversa. Ele estava exausto, sim, mas não queria ir dormir com esse clima de briga que estava instaurado do quarto. Ele se recostou na cabeceira da cama, o cansaço finalmente o alcançando depois de tanto tempo afugentado.

Ele só iria fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para descansar, não iria dormir, Joui tinha certeza.

Joui acordou para uma cama vazia.

Desesperado com o horário, Joui virou-se para a mesinha ao lado da cama que continha um relógio digital.

Eram apenas 5 e pouca da manhã, e César não era do tipo de acordar cedo, a não ser que tivesse tido um pesadelo ou estivesse de mau-humor.

Geralmente um acompanhava o outro, apesar de os pesadelos serem bem mais fáceis de cuidar pois Joui também os tinha de vez em quando. Nesse caso, apenas ficavam na cama, lado a lado, respirando até que caíssem no sono novamente ou que levantassem de uma vez.

De qualquer forma, a situação era estranha porque mesmo acordado, César geralmente o esperava na cama até que ele acordasse, alegando que Joui era _adorável_ demais dormindo para que se atrevesse a acordá-lo. Isso sempre fazia com que seu rosto esquentasse agradavelmente.

A cama era estranhamente fria sem César ao seu lado.

Se vestiu, colocando os robes e arrumando o cabelo como a regra mandava. Não estando em casa, eles tinham que ser o dobro do exemplo que eram antes.

Tomou café sozinho, uma sensação incômoda no peito ao ver o outro lado da mesa sem ninguém.

Quando desceu, foi informado que seria liberado da reunião do dia, pois não eram mais assuntos de sua jurisdição.

Joui teria ficado mais do que feliz, se não estivesse tão preocupado em saber por que César havia sumido tão repentinamente.

Procurou em todos os lugares que podia pensar que César estaria. Perguntou aos funcionários, visitou as salas abertas aos convidados, em diversas ocasiões voltou ao quarto em que estavam na esperança de que ele havia retornado para lá, mas nada.

Só foi ver seu esposo novamente na hora do almoço, quando os monarcas se reuniam novamente para a refeição obrigatória. Tecnicamente, como era entre líderes, Joui nunca foi forçado a participar, mas as coisas mudaram agora que ele já era de maioridade e era casado.

Alívio tomou conta quando viu César sentando-se em seu lugar ao lado de Joui na mesa.

“Onde você estava? Te procurei o dia inteiro.”

César franziu o cenho, olhando para Joui estranhamente, “Eu passei o dia nas cozinhas, tenho um conhecido por aqui” ele disse, como se fosse óbvio, “Exatamente como eu falei que faria no bilhete que deixei ao lado da cama.”

Joui não tinha visto nenhum bilhete enquanto apressava-se para fora.

Sentiu-se embaraçado, “Ah.”

Depois da refeição, todos se despediram e a comitiva começou a viagem de volta para Yamakarasu.

César e Liz não concordavam em muitas coisas.

Eles tinham opiniões bem divergentes na maior parte dos assuntos, mas depois de meses convivendo – porque ela era uma parte constante da vida de Joui – e treinando juntos, eles começaram a perceber que, quando concordavam, eram uma força a ser reconhecida.

E, surpreendentemente para Joui, _ele_ era um dos tópicos em que eles mais concordavam.

“Você sabe o que eu acho,” ela disse simplesmente quando César contou o que havia acontecido na conferência. “Entendo que são seus pais, mas logo você vai se tornar rei. Por bem ou por mal você vai ser diferente deles, e tá tudo bem. Você tem o coração no lugar certo, não tem que seguir os passos deles por mais corretos que pareçam.”

César o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, “Eu falei a mesma coisa.”

E Joui não queria ser como seus pais em diversos aspectos de sua vida. No casamento, principalmente, Joui fazia questão de ter certeza de que César sempre estava confortável a cada passo e decisão que tomavam, assim como o mesmo fazia por ele também.

Mas não podia negar que eles eram bons líderes, que levaram ao crescimento econômico e social um reino que já não era pequeno.

“Vocês não entendem,” ele disse irritadiço.

Eles sempre tentavam se meter no meio, mas no final nenhum dos dois entendia o dever que caia sobre seus ombros. E apesar de Joui saber que era por preocupação, de nada adiantava se ao invés de apoiá-lo eles apenas aumentassem o julgamento nas suas ações.

Exatamente como seus pais faziam.

César estreitou os olhos novamente, “Sério?”

As palavras saíram, mais cruéis que ele planejava, “A sua situação é completamente diferente da minha. Eu posso não fazer diferença como filho para eles, mas como líder eles me criaram pra carregar o legado deles adiante.”

 _Diferentemente do seu_ , foi o que Joui não disse, mas César entendeu mesmo assim.

Olhando duramente para Joui, César trancou a mandíbula.

Joui não teve tempo de se arrepender do que havia dito, pois havia recebido uma varetada de bambu na perna.

Indignado com a dor florescendo, Joui retribuiu o varejo.

Logo, os dois haviam começado a se atacar, não muito diferentemente de como o treino seguia, mas ambos sabiam que era bem mais sério devido a intenção dos ataques.

Não queriam se machucar, vendo que evitavam a maioria das aberturas sérias que causariam um ferimento mais grave que um roxo devido a força com que batiam. Os golpes eram deferidos e aparados, tentando dissipar a frustração que sentiam.

Liz saiu do salão de treinamento, deixando que os dois resolvessem as diferenças sabendo que não fariam nada sério um para o outro, mas duvidava que algum deles havia percebido que deixara o local.

Não muito tempo nessa troca, sentiam os músculos queimarem e o suor brotando do cabelo e escorrendo pelo rosto, mas não deixaram que aquilo interferisse nos ataques, cruelmente vindo um após o outro, como se pudessem passar o que sentiam pelos golpes.

Infelizmente, não era uma conversa com palavras e tudo que se ouvia era o “ _clack!_ ” do bambu batendo um contra o outro.

Estava sendo mais difícil desarmar César agora. Mais de alguns meses treinando e ele aprendia rápido, bloqueando os golpes de Joui com dificuldade, mas efetivamente.

Mas ele não tinha a experiência que Joui tinha.

Rapidamente, Joui girou usando seu pé como ponto de equilíbrio, passando o outro pelas pernas de César e puxando como um gancho, fazendo com que ele se estatelasse no chão.

Joui se levantou habilmente, apontando o bambu contra César que sorriu acidamente e agarrou a ponta, puxando com força e surpreendendo o outro. Desequilibrado, Joui não percebeu quando César conseguiu apanhar seu braço, o levando pra baixo e iniciando o combate corpo a corpo, tentando a imobilização.

Eventualmente, depois de algumas tentativas falhas, Joui conseguiu virá-los novamente, tendo a vantagem agora da própria força e do cansaço do outro, sua condição física ainda era bem melhor que a de alguém que mal tinha aprendido a lutar. Ele tinha uma perna de cada lado, usando o os pés para prender as pernas de César para baixo, a parte superior presa em um embraço firme o suficiente para que ele não saísse, mas não que o sufocasse, já que não era o objetivo.

Falhando ao tentar sair, César deu duas batidas no ombro de Joui, sinalizando que ele havia desistido.

Joui desenganchou de César, dando a liberdade para que saísse a qualquer momento e César usou aquele momento para virar as posições novamente, segurando os braços de Joui ao lado da cabeça, dessa vez era claro que não era por qualquer motivo de treinamento.

Ele estava usando a oportunidade para fazer com que Joui o encarasse sem que pudesse fugir da conversa. Não de maneira fácil, pelo menos. As respirações eram ofegantes ainda resultantes da “briga”, os rostos estavam vermelhos pelo esforço brilhando um pouco por causa da camada de suor que escorria, e por perceber a posição que estavam. O olhar intenso fez com que o coração dele desse uma volta dolorosa no peito.

“Eu não concordo com o jeito que seus pais te tratam,” ele disse sério, e Joui calou qualquer protesto quando sentiu César apertar levemente o ponto que segurava em seu pulso. “Eu nunca vou gostar disso, porque você não merece. Mas,” ele ofegou, sentindo dificuldade em expressar o que queria em palavras, “como meu marido pediu, eu vou controlar o que eu falo, e não vou me meter entre vocês. A não ser que eles passem do limite,” ele completou rapidamente.

“César...” Joui viu que a figura dele agora estava embaçada e percebeu horrorizado que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

“Não posso prometer que vou entender o porquê que você faz isso, mas sim que vou respeitar a sua decisão e ficar ao seu lado. Sempre que precisar de mim.”

Apesar de tentar segurar, as lágrimas caíram mesmo assim.

Nunca pensara que teria alguém assim.

Liz e Thiago eram maravilhosos, mas nem eles tinham ideia da responsabilidade que pesava em seus ombros. A cumplicidade que César prometia era algo que nem passava por sua cabeça sem que fosse em seus melhores sonhos.

Ele prometia a confiança pela qual Joui ansiava todas as vezes que havia pedido para que seus pais o livrassem do casamento. Ele prometia algo que Joui já havia desistido de conseguir assim que havia aceitado seu futuro. Ele prometia isso e muito mais.

César soltou seus braços, assustado com o jeito que estava chorando, as lágrimas grossas e os soluços fazendo da sua respiração descompassada como se estivesse lutando para puxar o ar pra dentro de si.

“Joui–”

“’Tá tudo bem,” ele assentiu rapidamente, ainda chorando, a voz estrangulada por causa do esforço, “São lágrimas boas, eu juro.”

Joui escondeu o rosto na curva do cotovelo, envergonhado por estar sendo visto nesse estado.

César deu espaço para ele não sabendo o melhor a ser feito, se afastando até que estivesse de joelhos, Joui ainda deitado a sua frente, soluçando.

Ficou em silêncio, deixando que Joui continuasse por quanto tempo precisasse e só se mexeu novamente quando o choro começou a cessar. Joui respirava com dificuldade, o peito subindo e descendo tentando se acalmar, mas no geral já estava em um estado bem melhor que antes.

A sala estava quase escura, mostrando que lá fora já era tarde e que já deveriam estar se arrumando para o jantar. A brisa já entrava fresca pela janela, o sol há muito havendo descido, refrescando as peles encrustadas com suor seco.

Joui se sentia nojento, pegajoso com o suor e lágrimas pelo rosto, e tinha certeza de que também não deveria estar muito agradável de se ver. Mas César não pareceu ligar para nada disso quando se levantou, estendendo a mão para que Joui a usasse como apoio para subir também.

“Obrigado.”

César tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, “Sempre que precisar.”

Sentiu o rosto esquentar e agradeceu por ainda estar ruborizado pelo choro.

Se apressaram para o jantar, tomando banho rapidamente depois de César e quando saiu, ele o ajudou a prender o cabelo.

Em silêncio, somente o barulho dos talheres preenchia a sala, mas Joui se sentiu bem mais confortável, trocando olhares de vez em quando com César, que estava do outro lado da mesa.

Eles foram pra cama cedo e se deitaram, Joui falando sobre alguns dos lugares que havia visitado e César de vez em quando falando das próprias experiencias. Comparado a alguns meses, ele se sentia bem mais a vontade falando com Joui, o que agora não era mais coisa rara.

Adormeceu sem perceber.

No dia seguinte, Joui acordou e olhou para o lado, vendo que ainda estava acompanhado.

Sorriu.

Ele ficou na cama até a hora de tomar café.

**Author's Note:**

> eu posso ter me empenhado um pouco demais nesse au e desenvolvi um universo com politica pré-estabelecida e reinos e etc asdjad
> 
> Escolhi nomear o reino de Yamakarasu pelos seguintes motivos:  
> Yama – montanha: pois o reino se encontra em uma região montanhosa.  
> Karasu – corvo: pois no meio das minhas pesquisas (sobre mascotes que não tinham 4 pernas porque o Joui ainda não gosta do número 4) eu encontrei uma lenda japonesa sobre um corvo de 3 pernas que ajudou o imperador e achei super interessante e agora eles são os corvos da montanha pq o corvo tbm é um animal muito inteligente e eu achei que combinava com um reino cujo a maior característica é a tecnologia.
> 
> como é um reino baseado no japão, os costumes são inspirados lá também, assim como os nomes.  
> sabiam que Jouki pode ser entendido como 上記 (elevado, o de cima) e Joui como 上位 (alto escalão)? na verdade é uma suposição de alguém que não sabe quais kanji o luba usou para formar o nome dele, mas faz sentido pra mim e foi o que me inspirou a escrever esse au de realeza!  
> espero que estejam gostando!
> 
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
